


The Moon and the paw

by xpcx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Muggle Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpcx/pseuds/xpcx
Summary: Muggle! AU: Sirius works in a library and surprises Remus with a book. The book brings them closer, but not in a platonic way.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Moon and the paw

The bell rang as Remus entered the library. His best friend, Sirius, worked here and he always had really good recommendations. Remus smiled as he saw Sirius mopping the floor. His chuckle was heard and Sirius struck his head up.

''The floor isn't going to clean itself, Remus.'' He shook his head, but the corner of his lip jumped upwards. ''What book do you want today?'' Sirius looked at him, walking to the corner to put the mop away.

''My reading list is still empty. Thought you could give me some recommendations.'' Remus swung his hands into his pockets, glancing at the nearby shelves.

Sirius looked around the library, his eyes skimming through the books. He scootered over to one of the shelves and took out a book.

''This one is pretty fresh. Came in here about a week ago. I read it and it's pretty nifty.'' Sirius handed him the book, ''The Moon and the Paw?'' Remus scanned the title, admiring the beautiful cover. It had a full moon on the top, a pitch black tree with thick branches and a wolf running towards it. He noticed a black dog was following the wolf along.

''The cover is nice. Love the blue hues.'' Remus flipped the pages. ''Damn, these are some nice illustrations.''

Sirius pointed to the book, ''I heard this is only the first part, so if you like it, I'll remind you when the second one comes.''

Remus already knew he'd like this book. He was drawn by the book; it's dark blue colour, the title, and it wasn't too short - about 400 pages. He already imagined sitting in his sofa, covered with his favourite maroon blanket and the fireplace crackling nearby. He could see himself staying up all night to finish the book. He had no idea what it was about, but he just _knew_ he'd clutch the book for a whole month, before bringing it back to it's shelf.

''What's it about?'' Remus asked, ''No spoilers, please.'' 

Sirius snickered, his eyes getting lost for a second, regaining the content of the book.

''So there's this meadow, a thick, jet black tree and a wolf. The wolf goes to relax there every night, for he hunts in the day. One time a wild dog, I think a Croatian shepherd, stumbles into the wolf. They're in a bad relationship at first, because the dog is constantly coming back to the wolf's tree, even after the wolf bit him. Their relationship gets better throughout the book tho, and, well, you'll read the end.'' Sirius chanted, smiling widely to Remus, whose mind froze.

The plot was so interesting to Remus, that his head already started thinking about the ending.

''Interested. Taking it.'' Remus hugged the book as he walked over to the counter. Sirius warned him about returning the book when it's due, rather than letting it be in his arms for an extended amount of time.

**That night**

Remus tucked himself into the bed and grabbed the book. He positioned the lamp so he doesn't strain his eyes and he got into it. As he was reading the pages that smelled exactly like all new books do, pictures were playing in his mind like a movie tape. The wolf catching some prey, eating it, relaxing at the tree, encountering the dog, quarrels over the spot under the tree,...

There were only about 200 pages left and the alarm clock on Remus' night stand was showing 2am. He sighed, knowing he needs to get at least 9 hours of sleep. He put the book away and turned off the lamp, the book scenes replaying in his head as he drifted into sleep.

**Next day, afternoon**

''You usually come here earlier.'' Sirius said as the bell rang and his favourite customer came in. Remus smiled at him, his hands stretching to Sirius, returning the book.

''Tell the author to hurry.''

''Intriguing, isn't it?'' Sirius returned the book to it's shelf. ''This is your record. You never brought a book back sooner.'' Sirius laughed a bit. ''I personally relate to the dog; I can be annoying at times and I do love adventures.''

''I know you for like 5 years and I never saw the annoying trait in you.'' Remus smiled broadly, his eyes flying to his shoelaces. The light blush was pretty noticeable on his pale skin.

''Why, thank you.'' Sirius walked over to the counter and took a quill. A piece of paper was on the desk and he started scribbling.

''Who you writing to?''

''The author - she prefers letter over phone messages. Fine by me, I'm not really an expert when it comes to such stuff.''

''Why the quill?'' Remus pointed to the feather, ''We aren't living in the 18th century.'' He put on a smug grin.

''My parents were pretty old fashioned. I was left handed, but they forced that out of me too. There weren't no pens and lefties in the Black Manor.'' Sirius shook his head as he put the paper in the letter. He took the key out of his pocket and walked over to the door.

''You coming or are you gonna sleep there?''

''You're closing already?''

''It is Sunday.''

Remus frowned, regaining that glance at the calendar yesterday. ''Right.''

They strolled over to the post office. Remus was waiting outside as Sirius was buying a stamp. He came out in a minute.

''Sent.'' His hands found their way into the pockets of his leather jacket. They walked down the street, talking about the book.

They went to the park and found an empty bench. Still deep in the conversation about the Moon and the paw, they didn't even notice the sky darkening as the night came. They got up and left the park.

''I can walk you home.'' Remus said.

''It's going to rain, the clouds are getting messy.''

''Don't care. Getting soaked is a price I'm willing to pay for walking you home.'' Remus looked past his shoulder, away from Sirius's dark eyes. Maybe it was dark, but the blush on the tall boy was clear and obvious.

''That romance book I gave you last week really paid off, huh?''

''I wish my life had a sprinkle of romance.'' Remus stated, remembering how the couple from the book had a beautiful relationship. ''Cuddling and kisses sound so nice when you read about them, it has to be nice when you experience it.''

Sirius thought about it for a second. The writer couldn't've describe all that romantic stuff without experiencing it himself.

''There aren't a lot of fellow gays in this town and I don't really feel like moving. My soul is here. I can't just leave.'' Sirius gave an awkward smile as a droplet fell on his nose.

It didn't take them long to get to Sirius's house. Remus always liked coming here. It was so peaceful. Sirius was really good at plants and flowers so he had his own garden. Remus wishes he'd live here, just to wake up to the birds chirping and the smell of flowers. He can't really experience that when he's living in the center. He walked into the house with Sirius, as he offered him a glass of water. Sirius would sometimes call him _The Dehydrated Dork_ because of how rarely he sees him drink.

Remus thanked Sirius and scootered over to the door.

''Dammit.''

''What?'' Sirius asked as he came to the door as well. ''Oh.''

It was raining cats and dogs, and there was no way Remus could get to his house without dying of discomfort. This downpour would soak everything. including his socks (even with those boots he had).

''Okay so getting soaked maybe isn't the price I'm willing to pay.'' Remus shut the door and bit his lip.

''Well,'' Sirius grinned, ''Your punishment is spending the night here, on the floor. I only have one bed and the couch is where Mr. Clawford sleeps.'' Sirius pointed to his cat, which already sat on the couch. ''You can sleep on the floor in my bedroom, since I've got underfloor heating there.''

''Thanks.''

**Author's Note:**

> wow the one bed trope, how creative. clichés never hurt anyone tho (insert Lenny face).


End file.
